


Book Thief Alternate Ending

by Makergirlie



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makergirlie/pseuds/Makergirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a class project in the 2014-15 school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Thief Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a class project! I'm really proud of what I did.

Liesel was reading when the first bomb dropped. She, the only one that survived, was ignorantly flipping pages as I worked overtime. As she ascended the stairs to get something to eat, she smelled smoke. Without thinking, Liesel ran out of the house for her own safety, leaving Mama and Papa behind.

* * *

                                                A note from Death themself

                                                     Those were the most

                                                           painful souls

                                                      I've ever collected.

* * *

 

  "I'm such a coward", she thought.

"I should have found them, but I ran away in fear instead."

A tear dripped out of her eye. Liesel skidded to a stop outside the Steiner's house, or more accurately, what was left of the Steiner's house. Where the dwelling once stood, there was now a pile of charred rubble.

"Rudy!", she called, her eyes darting in and out of the mess. On her third scan, she spotted hair the color of lemons. Full on crying now, Liesel ran to what she saw and began to dig.

"You  _saukrel_!", she cried.

"I've already lost everyone else, I can't lose you too!"

Visions of Mama and Papa, Max and Werner flashed in her mind. She recalled Werner's trainside burial, Max being led away from Molching, and the fire she left Mama and Papa in. When Rudy was fully uncovered, his body began to stir. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Liesel staring down at him, her eyes shining with tears. He then uttered his most common phrase.

"Give me a kiss, _saumensch_ _."_

And she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's my alternate ending! Thank you for reading this. I hope you feel better, I know I do. If you want to, leave a review and a like!


End file.
